1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a surgical suture or wound closure technique, and more particularly, pertains to a corneal rivet for suturing and closing an incision in the cornea of the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corneal incisions have in the past been closed with the suture thread where the ophthalmic surgeon will carefully and with precision sew each suture thread about an incision through the cornea and subsequently tie the surgical knot. This is not only time consuming, but is also very delicate and intricate work requiring the utmost skill and facilities not only of the individual, but also an operating theater.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a corneal rivet for closing corneal wounds or corneal incisions which provides for mechanical, as well as optical closure of the wound.